A Very Eggy Halloween
by DiscordedAuthor
Summary: The Characters In Sonic Celebrate Halloween, Little Do They Know That They Have More Tricks Then Treats In Store For Them (Rated T Just In Case, Also Rated T For Terrifingly Terrific 3)
1. Chapter 1

Rouge: *flies around* Our Town Is Great! Oh, HAPPY HALLOWEEN SONIC!

Sonic: You Too Rouge!

 _On A Hill At The Edge Of Town..._

Dr Eggman: Soon Our Machine Will Be Done! Everyone Will Be Convinced That Theyre What There Costume Is And Everyone Else Is Theres Too! Then I'll Turn It On On Halloween Night, Wearing My Resistant Costume, So They Will Think That I'm There King! And I'll Remember Everything!

Pocoon: Great Dr Eggman! But What About Me?

Dr Eggman: I Made A Resistant Costume For You Too! *holds out devil costume8

Pocoon: -_(\ Do I Have To Wear THAT?

Dr Eggman: Yes, And I'll Wear This! *holds out resistant pumpkin king costume*

 ** _MEANWHILE!_**

Rouge: I Think I Might Stay Home And Just Hand Out Candy This Year... I've Never Had Good Expereinces On Halloween...

 _ **FLASHBACK!**_

Rouge: *last year* Trick Or Treat!

Man: And What Are You Supposed To Be?

Rouge: A Chaos Emerald! *giggles*

Man: ... You Don't Look Like A Gemstone... *puts a toothbrush in her basket* I only give the kids with good costumes candy!

Rouge: ok!... *walks to next house*

Teen: *hiding behind shrub* *splashes a bucket of water on her and runs*

Rouge: All My Candy Is Soggy And On The Ground... *yells at teen* I HATE YOU! ITS NOT NORMAL TO LAUGH AT PAIN!

Teen: *laughs* Dumb Kid!

Rouge: *flies to him and sacks him, before putting him in a candy sack and tossing him into a lake*

 ** _BACK TO REALITY!_**

Knuckles: You Where Saying All That Allowed You Know... You Really Threw Someone Into A Lake?

Rouge: *runs off* UGH! STUPID ME!

 _MEANWHILE AT SONIC AND TAILS..._

Sonic: What Do You Wanna Be This Year Tails?

Tails: I Don't Know... OOH! I HAD AN IDEA!

Sonic: Whats your idea?

Tails: I Dress Up As You And You Dress Up As Me!

Sonic: I Couldn't Think Of Anything Until Now, So Sure!

Tails: THis Is Gonna Be Awesome!

 _At The Other Side Of Town:_

Silver: Even I Like Halloween... OH! Hello Shadow...

Shadow: *trying not to laugh* Where You Talking To Yourself Silver?

Silver: Uh... No?

Shadow: -_(\ Your A Reaaaaaly Bad Liar Silver!

Silver: *blushes*

Cream: *in bush* *recording*

Shadow: What Are You Gonna Be For Halloween Silver?

Silver: A Ghost, What About You?

Shadow: A Skeleton!

Silver: Cool! Wanna Go Trick Or Treating Together?

Shadow: Uhhh... Sure!

 **Sorry Guys, That's The End Of This Chapter... For Now!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dr Eggman: Tonights The Night! Halloween! Its Time To Launch My Machine! Get Your Costume On Pocoon!

Pocooon: Ok! *puts it on behind bush*

Dr Eggman: *fires up machine* *laughs evilly* Tonight The World Lies In OUR Hands Pocoon! *the machine spreads its lazer*

 _A BIT BEFORE IN TOWN!_

Sonic: Our Costumes Look Great Sonic! *winks at tails*

Tails: Your Right Tails! *winks back*

(IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER THERE DRESSING UP AS EACH OTHER!)

*a boom Is heard in distance before everyone is effected by lazer*

Silver: WHY CAN'T I WALK THROUGH THIS DUMB WALL! *crashing repetitively into wall*

Dr Eggman: Hello My Little Friends! \

Tails: Dr Eggman! What Are You Doing In Town? I'll Stop Whatever Your Mischevious scheme is! *runs at him at sonic speed*

Dr Eggman: I Didn't Kno- *gets plowed into by Tails*

Silver: *walks through wall*

Shadow: *takes off own head and throws it at him before putting it back on* :D

Cream: *walks into town dressed as an angel* *actually flies*

Rouge: I Wonder Why No Tricker Treaters Are Coming! *opens door* OH MY-

Shadow: HUMAN! EVERYONE GET THAT HUMAN!

Rouge: *shuts door* I'm Having A Strange Nightmare...

Knuckles: *dressed as herculese* LET HER GO! *throws them to one side as if they weighed less then a feather* Are You Alright Young Bat?

Rouge: Yes... *blushes*

Dr Eggman: SEIZE THE ANGEL, THE BAT, AND THAT DUDE! *points at cream rouge & knuckles*

Everyone except tails and sonic: *runs at them and manages to seize them and bring them to dr eggman*

Dr Eggman: GOOD CITIZENS! I'LL BRING THESE THREE BACK TO MY LAIR! *rides ship into distance* *puts them down and changes there costumes to Cream: a black cat Rouge: a skeleton horse And Knuckles: A Zombie Horse* More Minions! Now I Have A Pair Of Steeds! POCOON!

Pocoon: ?

Dr Eggman: Choose Your Steed!

Pocoon: I'll Take Rouge!

Dr Eggman: Lets Bring Them Too Town! *grabs cream* Lighter... WHO CARES! *they bring them into town*

 _IN TOWN!_

Cream: Meeeeooooow...

Knuckles And Rouge: NEIIIIIGH!

Sonic: I Wanna Ride 1! *gets on rouge*\

Rouge: *bucks him off*

Sonic: OWWWWWWW

Tails: You Alright Tails?

Sonic: Yeah, But My Head Hurts!

Tails: Lets Not Get Back On That Horse...

Sonic: Agreed!

Silver: *holding a bag of M&ms*

Sonic: I'm Getting a little sweaty! I'm gonna go change!

Tails: Me Too!

 _In There Houses They End Up Taking Off The Costumes!_

Tails: This is bad... *they don't see people as ghosts and zombies, they see them as well, mobians*

Sonic: Lets Get To The Bottom Of This!

 _ **That's it for now! I Decided to leave you on a cliff hanger! ;) Don't forget to review and tell me what you think I should improve!**_


End file.
